The Moon's Confession
by AmaraBensonSama
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are on a mission in the forest outside Konoha. It is there that feelings start working on the males' hearts. There will be quite a few lemons and limes with the possibility of M-Preg. Enjoy. Leave reviews or be my friend lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All. This is Ami and this is my first and brand-new fan-fiction. This is a NaruSasu Yaoi story. There will be cussing, lemon(s) and limes. So be warned. This story is a little different from the original storyline. Sasuke was taken away by Orochimaru yes, but Naruto went after him and brought him back. Truth is, Naruto is in love with Sasuke but has yet to admit it. Sasuke has also fallen for the blonde but is having trouble even admitting it to himself.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha Clan besides his brother, sat near the window of the abandoned hut in the middle of the forest outside Konoha. Naruto was asleep at his back, sleeping in only his usual black shirt and boxers. The raven-haired male had agreed to take the first watch. The two had been put on a special chuunin mission to track down and kidnap a pair of spies from the sound village, dead or alive. At first, Sasuke wasn't very happy with the pairing even though Naruto didn't really mind it for some odd reason, but now, Sasuke was beginning to enjoy the blonde's company. Come to think of it, Naruto had seemed to mature a bit more and was a lot more serious and quiet then he used to be. The Uchiha sat there just watching the younger male sleep. He seemed very peaceful and at ease when he slept. After a bit, the male quickly tore his gaze from the male. Why was he staring? He had to be keeping watch. The entire rest of the time of his shift he didn't look back to Naruto, until the male finally stirred and woke up.

"Mmm, what time is it?" the blonde asked with a yawn.

"About 2:30 a.m.," the Uchiha replied, "Ready to take over."

Naruto sighed softly and nodded throwing the blanket off him and taking Sasuke's spot by the window once the other male moved.

"I'll sleep for about 5 hours and then we'll head out....got it?" Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and then started to stare out the window for the rest of the night till the morning.

The sun had been up for about an hour when the raven-haired male stirred and opened his dark eyes. He blinked and sat up, glancing about the small little cabin, but Naruto was no where in sight. He stood slowly, pulling on his shirt he had shucked off during the night. He gathered his and Naruto's bags before stepping outside. He found the blonde kneeling beside a cracking fire, cooking some fish on a rock he had suspended above the flames with the help of two other brick-like rocks.

"What are you doing?" the Uchiha asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the blonde replied, "I'm making breakfast."

"Th-Thanks....."

The raven-haired male was absolutely shocked. Naruto never cooked.

"Naruto....you seem so different....." he said.

"Hm why do you day that?" The male replied.

"You just are so much more mature and calm then you used to be...."

"Am I?"

"What happened?"

"N-Nothing....I guess I just grew up."

Sasuske nodded but continued to stare at the male.

"It's ready!!" Naruto said.

"Great," Sasuke said emotionlessly before sitting down and picking up a fish that was cooking on the rock with a stick.

Naruto stuck a stick into another fish and began to eat as well. It was only when a loud rumble filled the forest that the two froze. It was then that one of Orochimaru's disgusting snakes burst fom the foliage, Orochimaru riding on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All, Ami here. This is the second Ch. to my NaruSasu Yaoi. There will be a lemon and limes in the next chapter so just be warned. Also, minor cussing in this chapter and the next. This chapter is a tad small.**

**Orochimaru has attacked!! What will happen to our heroes? And how will love pull on their heart strings?**

* * *

Chapter 2

The two males shot up as the snake came crashing through the dense green and brown trees.

"Hello boys......I hear you were after my men, too bad you won't live long enough to catch them...." The snakey man hissed.

The giant python shot at them, the two chuunin quickly jumping into the trees out of the way. Sasuke stared, a slight sweat appearing on his forehead. Ever since Naruto came and got him from Orochimaru the first time, the male was deathly afraid of him. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and then back at the pale man. Before the two could react the snake lashed its tail, hitting Sasuke squared in the stomach. The raven-haired male yelled out and went flying into the trees, going right through one.

"Sasuke!!!!" Naruto yelled and then glared at Orochimaru and his snake, "BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!"

The blonde quickly did some handsigns and hudreds of shadow clones of him poofed into the scene. They all at once lunged at the man knocking him off the beast. Sasuke winced and stood up out of a pile of frayed bark. He glared at the snake and took out some Kunai, throwing them at the beast, hitting it in the eyes. It roared out then shot at Sasuke, opening his mouth to bit the male.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Orochimaru were shooting through the trees with Orochimaru being chased by all his clones. One clone shot out, tackling the snake lord to the dust gound where all the others piled on him with weapons ready and began slicing. Orochimaru growled and attacked back, several clones beginning to disappear in a puff of smoke. Naruto continue attacking however.

Sasuke was running zigzags through the trees, the snake chasing him. It was then that he lost his footing and fell towards the ground. The snake swooped under him, taking the male in his mouth. Naruto turned just in time to see this.

"SASUKE!!!!" He yelled and ran over to the other fight, allowing Orochimaru to escape.

The blonde attacked the beast straight on, sending the giant thing flying into the trees. He launched at the snake with kunai drawn. He slashed at it, but the weapon was having no effect.

"DAMN IT!!!" He cursed before the snake turned and went to swallow Naruto, clamping down on the males middle before swallowing him whole.

Down the male slid soon getting stuck in the same part as Sasuke.

"N-Naruto!" He said.

"Sasuke! You alright!?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that, lets just get out of here!" He yelled.

The snake flexed causing the blonde to wince in pain, bleeding from several places in his middle.

"Naruto, you're injured...." Sasuke said.

"D-Don't worry about it, stay still...." He said and took out a shuriken.

He dug it into the slimy sides and tore into the snake, cutting the beast all around, freeing himself and Sasuke. The raven-haired crawled out first before helping his partner out. Naruto smiled some and crawled out. Sasuke helped Naruto up but the blonde let out a yell of pain and gripped his middle before collapsing to the ground, passing out.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke said and caught the male, brushing his hair back, "There must have been poison in that snake...."

The raven-haired male then set to work fixing Naruto up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, Amara here. This is the lemony and super-lime chapter. If you have any story ideas that I can add after this scene, don't be afraid to put in your thoughts and ideas. Please forgive me for the horrid transition into the limes and lemon.......first M rated Yaoi.**

**This scene takes place right after Sasuke helps Naruto get to feeling better.**

* * *

~Chapter 3~

Sasuke spent 2 hours heating up a kunai then placing them on the open wounds to suck out the poison, when he was sure it was all out, he had cleaned the male out and then bandaged him up before laying him on the ground gently, leaving his shirt and jacked off and letting Naruto lay on them for a pillow. After another 2 hours of just poking at the fire, Sasuke blinked as Naruto finally woke up. The raven-haired male quickly moved over to him.

"N-Naruto are you alright?" The Uchiha asked.

"Y-Yeah.....what happened?" he breathed out.

"The snake had venom in it, it affected you so I cleaned it out. You may be sore for a little while, but you shouldn't get any worse."

"Th-Thanks Sasuke...."

"N-No........Thank-you....I would've never thought of how to get out of that snake. I'd be dead right now if you hadn't thought of how to get out."

Naruto blinked and then smiled softly at him. Sasuke stared back and then gently placed a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"There is another thing.....that I've noticed......" Sasuke whispered, smirking as Naruto blushed, "You're kinda cute Naruto."

"W-What are you talking about y-you jerk," Naruto retaliated pathetically.

It was then Sasuke smiled some and then in one swift motion pushed Naruto back.

"I do owe you now.....might as well pay you back now," he whispered then planted his lips on Naruto's, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing you idio-" Naruto said, being cut off by Sasuke's lips.

Truth was, the blonde was really minding this. After a bit he closed his eyes and returned Sasuke's kiss. Sasuke smiled and slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth why he gently pinched one of Naruto's nipple. Naruto gasped but kept kissing Sasuke. It was then the male reached down to the blonde's pants and undid the button that fasted them and then unzipped them. He then slowly pulled off the pants and threw them aside before moving his hand back up and rubbing the back of it against his crotch feeling the male get hard beneath his knuckles.

"Ahhh-ha!!!" Naruto moaned out, pulling from the kiss, a little saliva sliding from the corner of his mouth, "N-Not there S-Sasu......"

Sasuke smiled and moved his kisses to Naruto's neck, then his collar bone, then to his chest where he nipped and licked Naruto's nipple before moving back to the blonde's neck. The Uchiha then smirked and pulled down Naruto's boxers, revealing the males stiffened cock.

"You have a nice size, don't you....." he mused as he sat Naruto up against a tree, moving down his body.

Naruto moaned out loudly as the raven-haired boy slipped his mouth over his engorged cock.

"S-Sasuke!!" he yelled out.

The male smirked and began to suck Naruto hard and slow. The boy moaned out loudly, his nails digging into the ground beneath him. Sasuke sucked him for a few more minutes before Naruto gasped out and came into the Uchiha's mouth. The Uchiha swallowed all his cum before pulling off. He began to kiss Naruto's lips again as the blonde panted while pulling off the raven-haired guy's shirt. Sasuke smirked and then moved Naruto's hand down to his pants so then the blonde undid his pants and pulled off his boxers with his pants. Sasuke laid Naruto back down, still kissing him before sliding a finger in Naruto's ass. Naruto yelled out and Sasuke moved his kisses to the blonde's neck again.

"I-It....hurts....." he panted out.

Sasuke smirked some and added another finger, beginning to work them in the male's ass. Naruto yelled out and tensed, gripping the ground beneath him. Sasuke began to scissor his fingers inside the blonde making Naruto yell out some more. After a little more of fingering Naruto, the Uchiha rose up and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto swallowed thickly and nodded, panting heavily, his body hot. Sasuke nodded and gripped Naruto's hips beginning to push into the male. Naruto yelled out, gripping the ground and tensing.

"Relax Naruto....or it'll hurt worse," Sasuke whispered pausing some.

Naruto whimpered and tried to relax, screaming out as Sasuke continued pushing his way into his ass. Sasuke stopped when he was all the way into the male letting Naruto adjust.

"Tell me when you are ready...." Sasuke whispered.

After a few minutes Naruto nodded to Sasuke and the Uchiha pulled back some, almost exiting the other male before thrusting harder back in. He continued to this, groaning out in pleasure. Naruto moaned out as Sasuke thrusted into him. Sasuke began to pick up speed and strength as he thrusted into Naruto, moaning out with the other male.

"Y-You're......so tight.....Naruto," he grunted out, before moving his arms behind Naruto's back and pulling him up into a sitting position on his cock.

Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the older ninja's shoulders and neck, moaning out as Sasuke continued thrusting. Sasuke gripped the blonde's hips and brought him up and down hard on his shaft. Nartuo was moaning out loudly gripping Sasuke tightly.

"S-Sasu........I-I'm g-gonna come...." He moaned out loudly.

"Lets come together, Naruto......" Sasuke panted out.

Naruto continued to moan out and Sasuke continued to thrust hard into him. It was then he began going harder and faster and in a conjoined moan the two ninja and came, Sasuke pulling the blonde down on hi, as far as he could and coming deep inside him while Naruto came out hard all over both their chests. He then relaxed on Sasuke, panting heavily, some cum leaking out of him around Sasuke's cock. Sasuke lifted Naruto off him and laid him down kissing him. It was then that he glanced at Naruto, he was crying.

"N-Naruto......why are you crying?" He asked but the male just pushed away from him and turned on his side, curling up, "N-Naruto?"

The male didn't react, when Sasuke reached out to him, Naruto flinched away. Sasuke sighed worried and put a blanket over the blonde before pulling back on his boxers and pulling another blanket over himself. Naruto was so into the sex earlier.....but now he was crying. The Uchiha didn't know why and it really worried him. But finally after a bit, the raven-haired male finally slept.

**

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all, Amara here. I hope you've been enjoying this story so far and I hope you all enjoyed the Lemon, as crappy as it was but this was my first Yaoi Smex Story. I tend to write on an impulse so somethings are pretty choppy. There will probably be a lot more limes and lemons from this point on.**

**Anyways, After making love to the blonde, Naruto seems to suddenly became depressed, what could be wrong?**

* * *

~Chapter 4~

When it came morning, Sasuke woke but found Naruto already up, but still nude. The male was just staring out into the forest.. Sasuke sat up and looked at the blonde before reaching out to him only to have the blonde shy away. Normally Sasuke would've just left it but it was starting to piss him off. He growled and quickly forced Naruto down, taking the blonde by surprise.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sasuke yelled, "I made love to you and your acting like I raped you!"

Naruto didn't speak but he struggled against the male, only making Sasuke angrier.

"Fine! I'll show you rape!" He yelled.

Sasuke forcefully put Naruto on his stomach, pinning the blonde's arms against his back. He used his free hand to pull out his cock from his boxers and he shoved it inside Naruto's ass making the male scream out painfully. Anger was on Sasuke's face and it only disappeared when Naruto began sobbing. Sasuke stared at him.

"N-Naruto....what's wrong......why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, leaning down.

"I-.....I don't just wanna be a love puppet to you.......I don't want you to just make love to me when you owe me something," The male cried softly.

"Naruto? What are you trying to say?"

The blonde swallowed thickly, finally stopping the tears.

"I...Love you Sasuke......I've been waiting for a long time for you to screw me but.....I wanted it out of love, not just because you owe me," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he release the male's arms. Naruto quickly moved them back to his front and rose up on them, tensing as he felt Sasuke move inside him. The Uchiha was shocked he didn't know what to say. He slowly pulled out of Naruto and fell back, not sure what to say. Did he love Naruto back? Was that that feeling he had when he looked to Naruto, or when he screwed the male? Naruto stared at him, feeling rather bad for shocking Sasuke and then worrying him so much. He turned to Sasuke and stared at him a moment before moving closer to him. It was then that Naruto moved down and took Sasuke into his mouth. Sasuke gasped and then looked down at Naruto, confused at his sudden change.

"N-Naruto...?" He panted out.

The blonde didn't answer as he sucked the male's cock. Sasuke stared at him a minute before smiling lightly and then leaning his head back and moaning some as Naruto continue to suck him. After a bit, Sasuke gasped out and came in a large amounts. Naruto was taken by surprise and quickly pulled of so a lot of the come was let out on his face. Sasuke smiled softly and slowly pushed Naruto back.

"I love....you to Naruto," He whispered softly, "Sorry about before...."

Naruto smiled and then gasped out as Sasuke pushed inside him once again and the two made love for the second time.


End file.
